


the pyre

by cirriform



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Angst, Character Study, I genuinely don't know how to tag this, anyway back to your regularly scheduled angst, bc helios is a fire type and canon can FIGHT me, but like it's dead anyway so whatever, but the one thing right about it is that gus/keith is the top pairing, gratuitous use of fire imagery, look y'all I'm not even in this fandom, sorry in advance for the lack of gus, this fandom is quiet as the void of outer space, yeah gus did. the opposite of that, you know how some characters just worm themselves into your fics?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirriform/pseuds/cirriform
Summary: keith fermin is dead. he died long ago in the fire, mouth twisted and screaming in his makeshift pyre. even that did not quench the thirst.and so his ghost remains.spectra character study disguised as a prose poem.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	the pyre

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)

everything in you burns. you don't—

-

there is a hunger in you, a thirst no water can quench. your heart pounds in your throat, your breath in your lungs, and you have never been so alive as when you have a card between your fingers, your forearm heavy with the gauntlet, fire on your breath, a beast by your side. you could tear the world down like this, you think, breathless. and you wouldn't even blink.

-

something has always been wrong with you. aching, beating, bursting beneath your skin—maybe he felt it, too, your father. maybe that's why he left.

(he didn't leave, you think to yourself in vain. he just vanished. one moment, there. the next, gone.)

-

it's like they say. like father, like son.

-

his last gift to you is the name. they call you a ghost because you vanish into thin air, into nothing. maybe that's all you are.

a macabre grin stretches itself thin across your face—so they call you a ghost, a mirage. so be it. when mira calls your name from across the gate card, her eyes glinting like pieces of flint, she never realizes how close she is to the truth of it.

-

keith fermin is dead. he died long ago in the fire, mouth twisted and screaming in his makeshift pyre. even that did not quench the thirst.

and so his ghost remains.

-

mira smiles at the sun and keeps both feet on the ground and isn't afraid to finish a fight. your father smiles when wilda, stout and just and sure, takes a shine to his child.

helios, on the other hand.

that beast fueled your fire. or maybe it was the other way around.

-

you fight, and think of nothing but this. because there is nothing but this—no then, no tomorrow. just the wind in your hair, the breath in your lungs, the fire in your soul, the sweet victory dancing on your lips.

-

they call it a raging fire and they are right. everything in you burns, and wants, and craves—the only thing that fills you now is the hunger, the all-consuming need. some days you wake and are filled with ash, your insides hollowed out as if with bone-knife; some days you burn so brightly you look in the mirror and mistake yourself for a supernova.

some days you feel less like a person and more like a pyre. burning and burning and curling into pale white smoke until nothing's left: not you, not the world, not anything.

-

flesh curls when it burns, black and coiling, its acrid smell staining everything soot-gray.

you would know. all you do is burn.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this several months ago and am now posting it in a fit of late night eh let's just do it-ness. it has been several years since i watched bakugan but lmao they got me started on the angsty boys early huh. point being, apologies for any inaccuracies, because they are of my own making.
> 
> hope you're doing well in the point of time and space in which you are perceiving this. drink some water. tell the people you love you care about them. don't be like spectra lmao. have a nice day/night. i love you


End file.
